1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containment devices and in particular, to containment berms that are easily deployable for use in containing spills of potential hazardous waste materials or other contaminants into the ground or other undesirable locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous industries are involved in conducting operations in which the inadvertent discharge (spill) of hazardous materials and other contaminants (hereinafter collectively, “contaminants”) occurs from time to time. For example, such inadvertent discharges of contaminants are known to occur in connection with both onshore and offshore oil and gas exploration and extraction operations, which involve the use of numerous chemicals, and produce other by-products that may present a contamination risk if not properly contained. The source of such discharges of contaminants that occur during oil and gas operations includes, but is not limited to, leaks emanating from storage tanks, reservoirs, well sites, pipelines and static and mobile equipment (such as motor vehicles). The contaminants that may potentially be discharged during oil and gas exploration and extraction can include substances such as fuel, unrefined oil, chemicals used in fracturing operations, flowback water and drilling mud. If left uncontained, such contaminants may be hazardous to surrounding natural resources, humans and property.
Accordingly, numerous stakeholders have an interest in preventing the discharge of such contaminants into the ground and other undesirable places that could pose a risk of harming public health, natural resources, and property. In an effort to prevent the occurrence of such discharges of contaminants into the ground, many businesses involved in onshore and offshore oil and gas exploration/extraction operations have instituted internal contamination prevention protocols. Likewise, trade associations for the oil and gas industry have established guidelines for proper procedures and methods for preventing discharges of contaminants. Federal and state governmental bodies have also promulgated regulations requiring the practice of certain contamination prevention procedures and methods. Such federal and state regulations often further require the use of specialized equipment configured to prevent inadvertent discharges of contaminants into the ground or other undesirable places.
While numerous protocols, guidelines and regulations are focused on preventing the discharge of contaminants in the first instance, other protocols, guidelines and regulations are focused primarily on containing the contaminants after such a discharge has already occurred. The use of containment systems and devices is the primary means by which contaminants are contained for the period of time until cleanup operations can take place. Examples of known containment systems include dikes, berms, retaining walls, curbing, drip pans, catchment basins, spill diversion ponds and retention ponds. One drawback of such known containment systems is that in many instances, they take an inordinate amount of time in which to construct and/or assemble, and deploy in the field.
Another drawback of many containment systems known in the art is that they are not optimally configured for interaction with vehicles. More specifically, many containment systems are easily damaged by motor vehicles when such vehicles enter and exit the perimeter of said berms, primarily as a result of the vehicle's tires damaging the structure of the berm or tearing the fabric with which the berm is constructed. An even further drawback of many known containment systems is that they are not easily transportable. Many such systems are not configured such that they can be disassembled and easily transported in modular units suitable for storage within a vehicle, aircraft, or other means of transportation (or container unit adapted for use with such mode of transportation).
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an easily deployable and portable containment system that provides improved protection from damage caused by vehicles entering and exiting said system.